Shade
Flynn is a character that appears in Love Nikki. In the past, he was a military officer of the Apple Federation, and Orlando's close friend. Currently, he is an assassin in league with Nidhogg. Bio Appearance Flynn is depicted as a tall man with messy white hair that covers one eye, which is bandaged and also has an eye-patch over it. His revealed eye is a dark red color. A long scar runs diagonally across his face. He wears a classic assassin suit reminiscent of a male version of the Assassin's Faith set. Personality In the Dreamweaver story, Flynn is described as an energetic prankster with the knack for creating inventions. However, most of his inventions are very impractical and not useful for soldiers of Apple Federal, according to Orlando. He is very cunning and quite intelligent, having full marks in history class despite finding it boring. In the present, his personality seems very different from the past. He is mysterious, stoic, and cold, seeming to not care about, or possibly not remember, Orlando. History Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Story Flynn was classmates with Orlando at the Apple Federation Military Academy and was a close friend of him. They often competed for the top spot in the academy, with Orlando getting roped into testing out Flynn's new inventions or his childish pranks. When the two men graduated, they made a bet that whichever lost the title of 'Immortal Glory' in the final graduation ceremony, that he would owe the winner one unconditional promise or favor. The 'Immortal Glory' title is the highest honor a graduate of the military academy could receive. The final mission given to the cadets was to chase and pursue a terrorist and retrieve the design he stole. Orlando was appointed as the temporary commander. The night before the mission began, Flynn showed Orlando a new invention he had made: an umbrella that functioned as an electromagnetic gun made of bulletproof material. During the mission, Flynn accompanies Orlando down to the base of the waterfall the terrorist was said to have jumped down. At the base, the group is surrounded by men of the terrorist organization, Viper, and fighting ensues. During the battle, a terrorist attempts to shoot Orlando with a poison dart and Flynn protects him with his body. Using Flynn's umbrella, Orlando is able to defeat Viper, at the cost of Flynn's life. He supposedly dies from the poison dart. Later on, Orlando is shown standing over Flynn's grave, having won the title of 'Immortal Glory.' He tells Flynn that the title should have been his. Chapter 18 Gun under Morning Star During the standoff in 18-9, Orlando recognizes the white-haired man and calls him Flynn. This is denied by the man, who says that Orlando is mistaken and quickly leaves after shooting Charles. Reid later says that his handling name is Shade, a highly wanted criminal assassin allied with Nidhogg. Orlando insists that it's Flynn. Relationships Orlando Orlando and Flynn were close friends and classmates at the Apple Federation Military Academy. Gallery 18-9.png|18-9 The gun under Morning Star Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Northern Kingdom